Disney-MGM Studios
Background: Disney's Hollywood Studios is a functioning studio and theme park attraction located at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. It was formerly known as "Disney-MGM Studios" from its 1989 inception until 2008, when it was renamed Disney's Hollywood Studios. Despite its former name, it was never affiliated with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, which only licensed the name to Disney. 1st Logo (October 1991-1995?) Logo: On a peach/lavender-magenta/salmon gradient background, we have a sky blue bar with a red line above and below on the bar. Inside it says "DiSNEY·MGM" with the word "DiSNEY" in its Disney-MGM Studios: 1991trademarked script font on the left and "MGM" on the right with a center dot in the middle all in white. Below the bar has the word "STUDIOS" in Broadway font in red with a shadow effect and in spaced-out letters. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The end title theme of the show. Later in the weeks on Wheel of Fortune, Charlie O'Donnell would announce: *1991: "Wheel of Fortune was taped at Disney·MGM Studios in Florida (on the 1991 Merv Griffin Enterprises logo) and is a Merv Griffin Enterprises Production, (on the 1990 King World logo) distributed by King World.". *1992-1994?: "Production facilities provided by Disney-MGM Studios.". Availability: Extinct. It was seen on Wheel of Fortune episodes that were taped at the Disney-MGM Studios. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "The Earful Tower", "Disney Tower", "Mickey Tower", "Disney World!", "The Disney World Tower" Logo: On a dusk background, we see a Mickey Mouse-shaped water tower with the text "Videotaped at" or "Produced at" over it. The tower has "DiSNEY-MGM STUDIOS" on it. The Mickey ears on the logo have blinking lights on it, and one corner of it is covered by leaves from a tree under the tower. Trivia: The Water Tower in this logo is actually a real tower located at Disney-Hollywood Studios (the current name for "Disney-MGM Studios") at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. The logo also appeared on the opening of the Disney-MGM studios' first day. The text was lacked though except for the words on the tower. FX/SFX: The lights on the tower. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: An off-camera voice-over says "Videotaped at the Disney-MGM Studios, Lake Buena Vista, Florida" or "The Mickey Mouse Club/MMC was taped before a live studio audience at the Disney-MGM Studios, Lake Buena Vista, Florida." The former voice variant is done by the White Rabbit from Adventures in Wonderland. Oddly enough, season 1 and 2 episodes of Mickey Mouse Club did not have the voiceover. Availability: Rare. This logo was last seen on Mickey Mouse Club and Adventures in Wonderland. Can still be seen on old VHS tapes of Adventures in Wonderland. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of many. 3rd Logo (April 28-May 5, 1995) Logo: We see a panning overhead shot of the then-current Disney-MGM Studios. Suddenly, a slightly modified version of the print Disney-MGM Studios logo zooms up to the screen, Mickey with clapperboard and all. The background then turns black. FX/SFX: The overhead shot, the logo zooming in, and the background changing. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow from Family Matters says "Production Services for Family Matters provided by Disney-MGM Studios in Florida" while a standard music cue for the show plays in the background. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the two-part Family Matters special "We're Going to Disney World". This logo may be preserved on the Family Matters Season 6 DVD set. Editor's Note: None.